wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wonder Pets Adventure in Wonderland
The Wonder Pets Adventure in Wonderland is the fourth and final theatrical Wonder Pets movie, released on August 7, 1987 in the United States & Canada by Cineplex Odeon Films. It is inspired by Lewis Carroll's "Alice" stories. Movie SummaryEdit In Care-a-Lot, the Care Bears are visited by the White Rabbit (who is the uncle of Swift Heart Rabbit). The White Rabbit gives the Care Bears the task of finding the missing Princess of Heart, who is to be crowned queen in Wonderland otherwise the villainous Wizard of Wonderland will gain the throne. Tenderheart Bear, Grumpy Bear, Good Luck Bear, Brave Heart Lion, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Swift Heart Rabbit, and the White Rabbit search all over the world for the Princess, but to no avail. Grumpy is pointed to a girl who resembles the Princess, Alice. The Care Bears decide that Alice could act as the Princess until the real one is found. The group is separated by the power of the Wizard, forcing Grumpy, Swift Heart and the White Rabbit to use a rabbit hole to reach Wonderland. In Wonderland, Tenderheart's group gain directions to Heart Palace from Officer Caterpillar. The Wizard sends his minions Dim and Dum to capture Alice using large battle robots, but the Care Bears defeat them with a Care Bear Stare. Grumpy's group reunite with the others as the Cheshire Cat appears (who is portrayed as a rap artist). The Cheshire Cat splits the group of two, directing Tenderheart, Lotsa Heart, Alice, and the White Rabbit to Heart Palace, and Brave Heart, Grumpy, and Swift Heart to look for the Mad Hatter (who knows where the Princess is). The Wizard captures Alice briefly and explains to her that when he rules, he will make Wonderland less insane and more controlled. Alice flees and runs into the Queen of Hearts' throne room, where the Queen accepts Alice as her daughter whilst knowing she is not. Brave Heart's group locate the Mad Hatter, who takes them to the lair of the Jabberwocky where the Princess is located. Grumpy rescues the princess, but the Jabberwocky gets a thorn in his foot which is removed by the Care Bears. In gratitude, the Jabberwocky (or "Stan" as he prefers to be called) decides to help them back to Heart Palace. As the Princess' coronation day arrives, the Wizard decides to expose Alice's identity to the court via the Princess Test to prove that she is not the princess. Alice climbs a mountain to retrieve some water from a spring, aided secretly by Tenderheart & Lotsa Heart, however, she gives the water to an injured unicorn. Angered by this, the Wizard demands that Alice make the flowers in the palace garden bloom magically. The princess secretly steps in and makes the flowers bloom. The Wizard (who had not been anticipating the Princess' return) suddenly exclaims he had her kidnapped, exposing his crime. The Care Bears, Alice, and the Wonderland characters confront the Wizard, but the appearance of the Jabberwocky drives him insane & he is arrested. The princess is crowned the new queen and she helps Alice & the Care Bears return home. At Care-A-Lot, Grumpy raps with the Cheshire Cat who joins the Care Bears for dinner as the film comes to an end. CreditsEdit For the credits for this film, see The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland/Credits. TriviaEdit While the film was released on DVD in international territories, it was never released on Region 1 DVD due to the film's highly unsuccessful release in the U.S. and Canada. It was still released on the VHS and Laserdisc format, however. The film is notable for its infamous "scary face", used right when The Wizard says "Everything as I command!" It is known to even scare adult viewers when watching that scene for the first time. Bob Dermer, Eva Almos, Dan Hennessey, Jim Henshaw, Marla Lukofsky and Luba Goy, whom respectively voice Grumpy Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, Brave Heart Lion, Good Luck Bear, Tenderheart Bear and Lotsa Heart Elephant, also worked in the film's predecessor, The Care Bears Movie and Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation. Category:Movies Category:Animated Movies Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:1987 Films Category:G-Rated Films Category:Animation Studios by Little Airplane Productions